luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
B-Boss: Tree Topping
The mission "B-Boss: Tree Topping" is the boss mission of Haunted Towers, and the second boss mission in Luigi's Mansion 2. The boss is the Harsh Possessor and a foldable staircase. Like every boss, it is split into three phases. This boss has a set pattern that Luigi must follow, and he'll add to it as the phases go on. This sets it apart from the other bosses in the game. These missions do not have any Boos to collect. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "We've finally got our mitts on that elusive special key! Now we've just got to get the treetop and grab the Dark Moon piece." Starting Dialogue "Luigi, it's time to open that creepy door and see what's behind it! Aren't you excited? Thanks to my recent analysis of the Dark Moon pieces, the Parascope has become much more accurate! The piece we're looking for is located in the Tree House at the very top of the big tree!We were on the right track after all! And here's the special key. It wasn't tough to fix. Use the key to open that door, get to the Tree House, and find that Dark Moon piece! Oh, and Luigi... The Parascope picked up some...troubling signals inside the Tree House. POWERFUL signals. Be careful up there, sonny!" New Ghosts * Harsh Possessor Mission Goals Overall Goal * Once inside the Hollow Tree, climb to the treetop and look for the Dark Moon piece in the Tree House. Other Goals * Find the Dark Moon piece in the Tree House. Story Luigi is pixelated to the top of the Hollow Tree, where he unlocks the wooden door that had previously blocked his path. Once it opens, he enters and is greeted with three sets of very long stairs in an area nammed the Eerie Staircase. Here, he must choose a stair to take, out of the three until he finally reaches the top. There is only one correct path (which is never the same between missions), and the torches turn red when the correct path is taken. If he chooses incorrectly, he falls down the entire flight, and has to retrace his steps. However, the torches run out showing him the correct path after the point he fells down. Eventually they'll light back up to blue, so Luigi must be quick. When he falls down, he'll have a short battle with a ghost, but nothing devastating. Once he reaches the top, he can finally make his way to the Tree House. The Harsh Possessor and the staircase When Luigi reaches the top of the tree, he might be tempted to enter the actual Tree House, however, as he climbs the stairs they knock him off and the battle begins. Phase 1 Here, the staircase simply gnashes its "teeth" at Luigi in an attempt to bite him. It'll do this three times before leaping into the air to try and smash Luigi. With a successful dodge, the staircase will fall to the floor and stun itself, revealing a rope attached to it. Sucking on this rope will shoot out the Harsh Possessor. The Harsh Possessor charges at Luigi twice, which stuns it, and Luigi can suck off one of its "skins". It will then head back to the staircase. Phase 2 This time around, the staircase will roar and Luigi, pushing him back, and then shoot three rounds of fireballs from its "eyes". Then it repeats what it did from the last phase; three bites and a slam. Pull on the rope again to reveal the Possessor, and attempt to suck it up, once more. Phase 3 This phase is not much different from phase 2, however the staircase is noticeably faster with its attacks. Simply do the same thing in phase two, and Luigi will finally be able to capture the Harsh Possessor. Ending the mission With the Harsh Possessor captured, the Dark Moon piece it had in its possession flies out to the tree house, where Luigi can use the staircase to reach it. E. Gadd will call and say: "Luigi! Are you OK?! Who would have thought? Another possessor ghost guarding the Dark Moon piece! He was one tough customer, but you really took care of business! Nice work, my boy. I'm sure the view from up there is nice, but we've still got work to do! I'm bringing you back. Hold on to your overalls!". Luigi then heads back, but not before a humorous cutscene where Luigi gets a hitchhiker plant stuck to him. After Mission Dialogue "Welcome back, Luigi. Sorry if it smells like popcorn here in the Bunker. You battle with that possessor was so thrilling, I just had to have some! Now, let's lock that possessor in the Vault where he won't give us any more trouble!" "My brain's been a-percolating on the subject of those possessor ghosts. I don't think i's a coincidence that both of the possessors we've seen had Dark Moon pieces in them. Speaking of which, let's get our new Dark Moon piece all cleaned up, shall we?" "Now, let's see here... Yes, Luigi! More of the fog has cleared!" "Another mansion - full of pesky ghosts, no doubt - is now within Pixelator range! Let's check it out." Videos Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Haunted Towers Category:Haunted Towers Missions Category:Levels